


After the guns stopped firing

by Ann7121



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21925750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann7121/pseuds/Ann7121
Summary: So that’s what really happened !
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	After the guns stopped firing

Just ... how did I survive three gut shots, Avon? 

Three gut shots? You’ve been dreaming, Blake.

I’m not in the mood for sarcasm, Avon. How come I’m still alive?

Ah, memory playing up again, I see. You set all this up. With my help of course.

And mine.

Is that ... Jenna? Blake told me you had hit the self-destruct button and gone down with your ship.

He lied Tarrant. He was testing you out.

Look none of this explains how we’re all still standing here. At least not to my satisfaction.

Remember your clone, Blake? It wasn’t you Avon shot. Servalan used your clone to trick us.

How come I remember being shot then? It bloody hurts too.

ESP, I’d surmise. You and your clone share the same DNA and you are feeling his pain.

Only the Aurona are telepathic, Avon.

Cally??? You’re dead ... you died on Terminal ... I... saw your body.

Or claimed you did ...

Be quiet Vila. I was in a trance, Avon. We Aurona enter a healing trance when we are near death. I managed to telepathically contact Franton on Kaarn and she sent a ship to rescue me.

That’s nice. Doesn’t explain why I’m still alive though. I can’t enter a healing trance.

Oh come on Vila, we all know that you took a dive as soon as the shooting started. That’s how you were able to spring Avon from the cell they threw him into, and he was able to rescue the rest of us.

Either that or you were so pickled with booze that the stun guns the Federation used had no effect on you.

Yes ... Thank you ladies. Any explanation why they were using stun guns against the Federation’s most wanted?

Servalan ...

Don’t hiss her name like that Avon. Really gives me the creeps that does. You mean she wanted you alive?

Oh yes ...

You can wipe that smug smile off your face. She wanted anything that shaved. Tarrant ... that cave man, Jarvik ...

She even had a go at me once, Dayna.

That’s just disgusting Vila.

If it’s true ...

Oh it’s true alright, Avon. Servalan knew how to appreciate my talents even if you ...

That’s enough. We’ve got more important things to do than listen to you two bicker like an old married couple.

I thought that was you and Avon, Blake.

Look, Soo ...Lin ... Whatever your name is. We go down that route over my dead body...

Well that’s a twist I haven’t encountered before, Blake.

Avon ... I’m trying to work out whether I’m still alive and whether the fight for freedom continues ... Look, I’m sorry I shouted. Now will you please stop sulking. I’m sorry. I mean of course, suffering beautifully and in silence and ...

I’m definitely still alive, Blake. No one saw me gunned down. Last man standing..

Devil looks after his own.

Shut up Vila. I wasn’t expendable. Mmmm, devil ... I like that idea ... I could make that work for me.

There were shots though, Avon. They were all shooting at you.

Who the hell are you?

Deva, my name’s Deva. Arlen shot me. I’m Blake’s Computer expert.

Ah yes, the inferior replacement. The one who couldn’t work out that Arlen was a Federation plant. Can’t you work this out either?

Really, there’s no call to be rude, and ... well, no I can’t ...

I ducked of course. Those stupid guards encircled me. All I had to do was drop to the floor and they shot each other over my head.

Stupid guards???? Ducked???? That is out and out the most implausible explanation for our presence here that I’ve ever heard.

Calm down Blake. You’ll burst a blood vessel ... 

Blood ... so much blood ...

Avon? Why are you looking at him like a space health resort visitor catching a whiff of frying bacon?

I knew it. He’s a vampire, Dayna. You’re a vampire, aren’t you Avon? That’s why we’re still alive.

Idiot. Of course I’m not a vampire.

Or a ghost ... That’s it, you’re a ghost. We’re all ghosts, doomed to sail the stars for eternity seeking justice and liberty for all.

A plain man’s guide to Series Five! No, Vila, I’m not a ghost either. How’s this? Servalan kept me alive and I waited until I got an opportunity to kill her. I escaped... changed my name to Kaston Iago and made my way to Kaldor City.

Better than the one when you suddenly acquire a sister with a mind-bending machine.

Oooh, am I in that one? 

Briefly Tarrant. You get eaten by tigers.

And I suppose I’m President Blake of the New Republic?

Well are you sure you aren’t?

Of course there’s always Dorian’s basement isn’t there Avon? We only have your word that you blew it up.

And if I did use it to resurrect myself, Tarrant, I suppose I later got captured by Servalan and brain washed into believing I was the new Blake.

THIS IS RIDICULOUS. None of these explanations satisfy me. Can’t we consult Orac? Where is he by the way?

It. It’s an ‘it’ Blake. I gave it to Vila to hide before we entered the silo. Vila?

Ummmm....

Vila? 

I swapped it. 

Swapped it???

Avon ... put Vila down, there’s a good chap. Tarrant, you grab his arms. Now Vila ...

I was dying of thirst, Blake ... dying . you know how it is. And there was this old crone who suddenly appeared and offered me some booze. Now no violence please. I hate personal violence, especially when I’m the person. Hear me out. She also promised me my heart’s desire in exchange for the stupid box ... So you can jolly well stop glaring at me Avon. It’s thanks to me you’re all still alive. And it’s a bloody sight more that you deserve.

If we’re still alive.

You doubt it? 

Let’s just say I'm finding the evidence less than compelling.

Well if we haven’t got Orac, maybe we can ask Zen.

Zen’s dead, Blake. Avon killed him.

Killed ... Zen ... My God, Avon you’ve been busy during my absence.

Zen’s not dead.

I’m afraid he is Jenna.

No he’s not Arrant.

Tarrant.

Whatever. He regenerated and made contact with me. He’s on his way to pick us all up in the new Libby.

That’s lovely Jenna. Now why don’t you sit down over here while you wait for him? That’s it. Close your eyes for a bit. Have a nice rest. He’ll be here soon. ...

When pigs fly, Cally.

Hush, Avon. She’ll hear you ...What’s a pig?

My head hurts. All this talking. We’re getting nowhere. How can I possible have survived three shots to my gut? How can the rest of you have survived being blown up or gunned down? 

Perhaps I can help?

The six, five, six, currently nine but who’s counting, turned as one to encounter a tall hooded figure holding a curved scythe in one hand and what appeared to be a cocktail shaker in the other. He loomed over them, grinning affably with just a trace of hidden berserker.

“You didn’t survive,” said Olag Gan. “Nobody survived Gauda Prime. Drink anyone?”


End file.
